


Wheelbarrow

by Elenhin



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen, Wheelbarrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once more I asked for permission, as well as a challange, to play with the 'One Word At A Time' Series by the most extremly generous Aramirandme81.</p>
<p>I recieved the line for the word Wheelbarrow, and it was most delightful and amusing, and not a small bit of challange as well... </p>
<p>The line was : How many drunken brothers can you fit in wheelbarrow? The answer is all three as Mike finds out.</p>
<p>This is the last line in the story,  the rest is just me trying to make a weird sort of possible/maybe/why not? sort of filler story for the line. </p>
<p>Once more as always, big thanks to Aramirandme81, I do hope you enjoy this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wheelbarrow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Almighty Johnsons, nor any other stray Norse Gods found in said show. Anders assures me that in spite of popular belief he is not a dwarf, though my three inch high Fili and Kili does not quite appear to agree with him. Anders is also under protection of Kili and no permanent harm will come to him in my fanfic stories.
> 
> Also, as mentioned before, this was inspired by One Word At A Time, and I am eternally grateful for the permission to play. 
> 
> Now, I hope you all might enjoy the story....

Wheelbarrow

Mike had thought so before, but now he was sure of it, his brothers had been much easier to handle when they were younger. Sure, managing three brothers who wanted different things at the same time could be hard, but he had his methods.

One way was to piss Anders off so that he was busy sulking, reason with Ty and indulge Axl. That usually worked. Anders when he sulked shut up, Ty felt good and grown when you reasoned with him, and Axl loved to be indulged.

Then, there were the more rare times when you told Axl to mind you, reasoned with Ty and indulged Anders. Axl was scared of making you mad, so a sharp word would usually get him to mind you and stop arguing, Ty had sense enough to know that it was important, and Anders really didn’t get indulged very often so the shock of it would shut him up.

 

If you were in a hurry when they were all pretty young you could yell at Anders to ‘shut the hell up!’ that usually worked too. Anders would stop arguing in favor of crying, Ty would understand this was not a time to argue with Mike and Axl would stand with thumb in mouth looking between the three of them.

Of course that had the disadvantage that you later had to deal with a very upset and clingy Anders and Axl at the same time, which wasn’t a lot of fun.

Most often he would sigh, look at them tiredly while cursing their parents for leaving him in charge, tell Anders that like it or not he was oldest of the other three and had to act it. Then reason with Ty, and bring Axl in line quite quickly.

When he was young he used to read Dennis the Menace comics and he liked the idea of the little red wagon he had, so his dad had helped him to build a wagon out of wood. It was a sturdy thing with slates in the sides and front wheels that gave you steerings and it really was handy for hauling around things. Sticks and odd bits of wood when he wanted to build a secret tree fort, and it was also useful for taking Anders in before Ty was born.

Anders loved riding in it though Mike had to improvise a seatbelt after the first few times he got excited and fell out. They walked past a dog, and Anders in his eagerness to pet it completely forgot that he was in the wagon only to fall flat on his face.

Then Ty was born and when he grew old enough Mike would pull him in the wagon, sometimes relenting and letting Anders climb in as well. He still had to use the seatbelt on Anders more often than Ty, because Ty could actually remember that standing up in a moving wagon was a bad idea.

Especially after he saw Anders fall flat on his face as he did so.

Ty was the kind of smart kid who learned from the mistakes of others as well as those he made himself.

When Axl was big enough Anders was really too old for riding in the wagon, and Mike was too old to indulge him. Also, he couldn’t see how you could fit three brothers into one small wooden wagon.

You put Anders in the back with his feet over the sides, Ty leaning against him with his feet over the front, and Axl half in Ty’s lap.

Mike had never meant to find that out, but he did anyway because even if Anders had not asked to ride in the wagon it was clear he was not able to walk back on his own. Out of the three of them he was the physically weakest one, and sometimes it showed when he struggled but still was too tired to walk all the way back home and just gave Mike a despairing look.

So he would manage to fit them all three into the wagon before he pulled it back home, getting them out of it to walk the last bit before their mum saw. By then Anders would be rested enough to manage but he would normally fall asleep somewhere as soon as they got inside the house.

Once he did so right in the hallway, one shoe still on and the jacket only halfway off. Ty had pulled of his own jacket and shoes, then stretched out beside him which was probably why their mum had not been mad about it and only smiled instead.

After the lot of them grew up he couldn’t imagine he would ever do it again, and at the moment he couldn’t even say that he knew for sure where the wagon was, but he rather thought it would have come in handy.

He didn’t know what the three of them had been thinking, or if they had been thinking at all. With Anders and Axl he did not find this surprising at all, but with Ty it was a bit shocking. Mike had suggested they met up to have a beer, and Ty had agreed it was a good idea. Someone had suggested they met up by the building site where Mike was working on a house, it could have been Axl. It was certainly not Anders.

The thing was that Mike had been delayed, and when he got there they were all drunk. They had brought more than enough beer and had apparently gotten bored of waiting, even Ty. Axl had draped himself into the wheelbarrow as he was wont to do when goofing off instead of working and lay there giggling. Anders was sleeping peacefully and perfectly content on the floor next to the wall. His head lying at such an awkward angle Mike knew he would not only hate himself in the morning, but probably for a whole week to come.

Ty had obviously tried to be mature and responsible but was really too drunk for it and quickly and happily turned that responsibility over to Mike.

“How the fuck did the three of you get this bad this quick?” Mike wanted to know.

“To be fair, Axl was pretty far gone when his buddy dropped him off,” Ty slurred. “And Anders only had a couple of beers, but he had some other shit. I kinda got the feeling he was in a hurry about it. So well, I figured I had some catching up to do.”

“I guess you did,” Mike mused. Axl and Zeb had probably been enjoying themselves. He read nothing into that, they were just young idiots. Ty had just wanted to cut back for once and not worry about consequences. With Anders it was strangely enough a show of trust and an apology. He would not drink himself senseless unless he trusted you, and having done so it was to show Mike that he trusted him. He trusted his big brother to still look out for him so Mike was not really minded to be mad.

However he could not leave them at the building site all night or he did not deserve that trust, and by now Ty too was asleep.

The car was some distance away as the three of them had moved out of sight far in the backyard where there was a rubbage heap with leftover building material.

Axl was easy, having already loaded himself into the wheelbarrow. All he had to do was kart him down to the car and load him in.

The problem was that he didn’t really fancy going back and forth that many times, and, he didn’t want to leave them unattended in the car that way.

He had been able to fit all three in the little wagon, but they had been much smaller back then.

On the other hand, inebriated people were quite easy to manhandle and he figures it’s worth a try.

How many drunken brothers can you fit in a wheelbarrow? The answer is all three as Mike finds out.

The End  
  
Please comment, the Cricket is hungry... and begs that readers of this also reads One Word At A Time by Aramirandme81


End file.
